


Neighbors

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Tej and Roman live next door to each other. They're hanging out like usual, but things take a turn.





	1. Chapter 1

Roman had originally stepped outside to go buy lunch, but he forgot all about that when he saw Tej on his doorstep, saying goodbye to Ramsey.

“Hey, neighbor,” Roman called out. “Didn’t know you had company. I missed my invite.”

“We were enjoying one-on-one time,” Tej said with a smirk. When Ramsey raised an eyebrow at him, he quickly added, “By which I mean we were building software together.”

“I would’ve loved to have been included in that,” Roman said.

“You want to build software?” Tej asked skeptically.

“With her, absolutely,” Roman said. He grinned at Ramsey and said, “We could make some beautiful software.”

She laughed and said, “I’ll see you guys later.” She waved to them before driving off.

“I can’t believe you got her to come over,” Roman said.

“You know, it’s really easy when you have actual interests in common,” Tej said. “Can’t you find some other beautiful girl to constantly be rejected by? Why do you have to go after my soulmate?”

“She’s not your soulmate, man, she’s mine,” Roman said.

“And how exactly did you come to that conclusion?” Tej asked.

“Have you never heard the phrase opposites attraction?” Roman asked.

Tej laughed. “And you think a two word cliche is a basis for a relationship?”

“It’s not just a thing people say, it’s true,” Roman said. “You know, I need that nerd brain to balance me out. Someone who can teach me about interesting new things while at the same time I ground her in the real world and remind her to actually have fun and get out of her head.”

Tej raised an eyebrow. “That is… maybe the smartest thing you’ve ever said.”

Roman grinned and said, “I know.”

“But, also you’re just describing your relationship with me, so.” He smirked at Roman.

Roman rolled his eyes and said, “Obviously, I mean I want to have this with a hot girl. That was implied.”

“Right, because a woman who’s hot would be your true opposite,” Tej said, grinning.

Roman glared at him. He remembered how hungry he was and asked, “Hey you weren’t by chance about to have lunch and make enough for two people, were you?”

Tej laughed and said, “Come in.”

Roman sat down on the couch as Tej went into the kitchen. He picked up the remote and asked, “Want to rewatch Die Hard?”

“Sure,” Tej said.

Roman started the movie and waited until Tej served two big bowls of macaroni and a plate of broccoli.

Roman happily started eating. “Mmm,” he said. “Man, your mac and cheese is so good it almost makes me think you’ve got a point.”

“About what?” Tej asked.

“The thing you said earlier about you being my perfect woman,” Roman said.

“That was not the point I was making,” Tej said.

“Sounded like it,” Roman said. He started looking Tej over thoughtfully.

“Hey. No. Don’t look at me like that,” Tej said.

“You’re pretty,” Roman said with surprise.

“I am not pretty, I am devastatingly handsome,” Tej corrected.

Roman reached out and put his hand under Tej’s chin. He tilted his head from side to side, examining him. “Mmm. I see pretty.”

“Okay, nope, nu-uh,” Tej said, standing up and heading out of the room.

“Hey, thanks, I was about to ask for that view,” Roman said, grinning.

Tej spun around. “Dude!”

“I’m just fucking with you,” Roman said, laughing.

Tej glared. “How’d you like it if I was staring at you like a piece of meat?”

Roman shrugged. “I’m okay with you taking in my objective handsomeness. It defies all genders and sexualities, really.”

Tej rolled his eyes. “You’re not that hot,” he said.

“Okay, whoa, I get that you’re straight, there’s no need to say things that aren’t true,” Roman said, shaking his head.

Tej shook his head. “You are so full of yourself.”

“I’m just a hunk,” Roman said. “I’m not gonna be fake modest and act like I’m not a genuine hunk.”

Tej snorted. “So, you’re a hunk but I’m just ‘pretty’?”

“I don’t know why you’re saying just like that. Pretty is a compliment,” Roman said.

“Just because you’re a little taller than me,” Tej said. “And maybe slightly more built.”

“Slightly?” Roman asked, already taking his shirt off.

Tej shook his head. “Jesus, really? At the slightest provocation?”

Roman flexed. “Look at this. Really look at this, man.”

As much as Tej didn’t want to stoop to Roman’s level, he felt like he had to. He pulled his own shirt off.

Roman was genuinely taken aback. “Shit, books,” he said, feeling Tej’s arm. “How do you have time to look like this and still memorize the Dewey decimal system or whatever shit you do?”

Tej laughed. “Some of those library books are really heavy.”

“I guess,” Roman said as he felt Tej’s abs appreciatively.

Tej tilted his head. “Still think I’m ‘pretty’?”

“Okay, you may be something of a hunk,” Roman acknowledged. “But, you’re still very pretty in the face and, uh, backside.”

Tej raised an eyebrow. “I thought you were just fucking with me when you said you were looking at that?”

Roman shrugged. He looked down at Tej, a little nervous. His hands were still on his stomach.

Tej let out a breath, trying to gather his thoughts. “Have you, uh… have you ever actually done anything with a guy?”

“No,” Roman said. “Have you?”

Tej shook his head.

There was a long silence in which Roman didn’t take his hands off of Tej.

Finally, Roman laughed and said, “I feel like we should either put our shirts back on or, um…. do something.”

Tej nodded. “Let’s, um… let’s kiss.” His heart raced with nervousness.

Roman leaned down and gently kissed Tej. Tej started kissing back.

Roman pulled away. “Did that feel good for you?”

Tej nodded.

“Good. Me too,” Roman said. “You want to maybe sit on my lap on the couch, babe?”

“It’s fucking weird hearing you call me ‘babe’,” Tej told him.

“Weirder than us kissing each other?” Roman asked.

“Kind of, yeah,” Tej said with a laugh.

Roman sat down on the couch, but decided not to repeat his request.

After a momentary pause, Tej sat down on his lap. When he felt his hard-on, he said, “Oh, uh…” He laughed nervously.

“Sorry. Should I have warned you about that?” Roman asked.

“No, uh, it’s a lap, I should’ve realized, but, I didn’t think about it,” Tej murmured staring at the floor.

“You’re not getting up,” Roman observed.

“Yeah, I guess not,” Tej said.

Roman laughed. “Why is this so intimidating? I score with girls all the time.”

“First off, no you don’t,” Tej said. “Second… are you sure yet that that’s what you want to do? Score?”

“I’m pretty sure I want to do something,” Roman said. “Do you?”

“It’s like you said, I’m not getting up,” Tej said.

“What’s it like? Having it rub against you?” Roman asked.

“It feels good,” Tej said quietly.

Roman kissed the back of his neck.

They sat in silence until Tej asked, “Do you feel frustrated? Like I'm a big tease?”

“No, babe, I’m fine. I want you to be comfortable,” Roman told him.

“Do you know what you want to do?” Tej asked.

Roman hesitated and then said, “We don’t have to talk about that yet.”

“I want to know,” Tej said. “It’ll help me be less nervous to talk through it.”

“I want to fuck you, baby,” Roman said, rubbing his back. He laughed and quickly added, “But, I mean, we should kiss for a while first.”

“That I can definitely do,” Tej said. He turned his head and kissed him. Roman lovingly kissed back.

Roman pulled away and smiled at him. “Are you sure you don’t like being called pretty? Because you really, really are, baby.”

Tej smiled. “It’s growing on me.” He kissed Roman again.

“I want to see you naked,” Roman told him. When Tej didn’t respond, he kissed his neck. “Please?” He kissed his neck again. “Please?”

“So, this is your level of game, huh?” Tej asked affectionately.

“You try and do better,” Roman said defensively.

“I am doing better, you’re the one begging to be with me,” Tej said, grinning.

“Okay, okay, okay, that’s true,” Roman said.

Tej laughed and kissed him hard. He stood up and pulled his pants and underwear off.

Roman looked at his dick curiously.

“Do you, uh, like that or…” Tej asked.

Roman lightly ran a finger down his shaft. “I like it because it’s part of you,” he said with a little smile.

Tej grinned and said, “Wow, that was corny as hell.”

Roman shrugged. After a second, he said, “I’d try sucking on it.”

“Yeah?” Tej asked.

“Yeah,” Roman said. “I might be terrible at it or have to stop.”

“That’s okay,” Tej said.

Roman leaned forward and took Tej’s cock in his mouth. He started sucking on it gently.

“That’s good,” Tej assured him.

Roman kept sucking on it lightly.

“Can you take any more in your mouth?” Tej asked.

Roman bobbed his head a little and took it further in his mouth.

“Oh fuck. That feels good,” Tej told him.

Roman proudly sucked on it.

Tej closed his eyes and threw his head back. “Fuck. Yeah.” After a minute, he said, “I’m gonna come, baby.”

Roman pulled away and jerked Tej off until he came. Roman felt a little embarrassed. Tej gave him a reassuring smile.

“Hey, you want to see my ass?”

“Yes, please,” Roman said, bouncing in his seat with excitement.

Tej laughed as he turned around.

“Shit, you’ve got a really nice ass,” Roman said as he felt it. “Really nice.” He gave him a little spanking. “You like that?”

“Yeah, until you asked whether I liked it,” Tej teased. “You’re so cheesy.”

Roman stared at his ass. “Has anyone ever, like, looked at your asshole or touched it or anything?”

“What do you think?” Tej asked. When Roman didn’t answer right away, he said, “Of course not.”

“Just asking,” Roman said. “You never know what someone’s into.”

“You can look at it if you want,” Tej said.

Roman groaned. “That’s beautiful,” he said.

Tej started to walk away.

“I’m sorry,” Roman said immediately, although he wasn’t sure what he’d done.

“Don’t apologize,” Tej said. “I’m just going up to my bedroom to get lubricant.”

Roman grinned and said, “Oh! Damn.”

Tej rolled his eyes at him and went upstairs. He returned with a bottle of lubricant and a condom.

Roman eyed the condom.

“That’s just in case,” Tej said. “We might not get there.”

“Yeah, sure, got it,” Roman said, nodding.

Tej tossed him the lubricant and said, “Start with one finger and if that doesn’t hurt, then we’ll see.”

“You should lie down across my lap,” Roman said. He patted his lap and said, “Ass up right here.”

“That sounds really embarrassing,” Tej said.

“You’d rather just stand like you’re at the doctor’s office or something?” Roman asked. “Come on, baby.”

Tej mentally debated for a second and then decided to lie down across Roman’s lap.

Roman lubricated one of his fingers. “Okay, just tell me if you need me to slow down or stop or pull out,” he said. “Or, you know, if you need me to go faster or harder because, hey, you might really like it and need more.”

Tej rolled his eyes even though that was actually nice to hear. “Go ahead,” he said.

Roman started pushing his finger into him. Tej slowly let out a breath. Roman moved his finger in and out a little.

“Go ahead and add a second one,” Tej said.

Roman pulled his finger out so he could add lube up another and then slid them both into Tej.

Tej groaned. “Yeah, keep going,” he said breathily.

Roman pushed his fingers deep into him, searching for a spot that would feel good. When he felt Tej’s breath speed up, he started hitting that spot again and again.

Tej moaned. “Fuck,” he said. He groaned and then said, “Let’s have sex.”

Roman pulled his fingers out and then said, “Get on all fours with your elbows on the armrest.”

“I didn’t expect you to be this bossy,” Tej said as he complied.

“I’m just full of good ideas is all,” Roman told him. He slapped his ass. “I’m totally open to suggestions.”

He put on the condom and then asked, “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Tej said. “Go slow.”

Roman started gently pushing into him. “You feel so good, baby.”

“You do too,” Tej said breathily.

“Yeah?” Roman asked. “You like my dick?” Tej didn’t answer. “Babe?”

“Sorry, this is still so weird,” he said. He groaned and said, “But, yeah, it feels really good.”

Roman ran a hand down his ass as he fucked him. “I know it’s weird,” he said. “But, you’re so goddamn fucking sexy.”

“I’m not a nerd?” Tej asked breathily.

“No, you’re still a huge fucking nerd,” Roman told him. “But, you’re sexy as hell.”

Roman gripped Tej’s hips hard and pulled back on them.

Tej threw his head back and moaned. “Fuck. That feels really good. Can you do that faster?”

“Of course, pretty baby,” Roman said. He started fucking him faster.

Tej moaned happily. His hips bucked along with Roman’s movements.

Roman pushed deep into him as he came. He slowly pulled out and patted Tej’s ass a couple times. He threw out the condom, then returned to the couch and wrapped his arms around Tej.

“Wow,” Tej said as he caught his breath.

“Yeah,” Roman said, holding onto him tight.

“What do we do now?” Tej asked.

“Well, I figured we’d cuddle for a while and then shower,” Roman said.

Tej laughed and said, “No, I mean, like… what do we do now? Should we… date?”

“Oh,” Roman said. “I mean, yeah. That kind of seems like the right thing to do. Unless… if you don’t like me as more than friends than I guess that’s cool.”

Tej looked up at him and smiled. “I like you,” he said. He laughed and said, “I don’t know, but I do.”

“I believe it’s my looks and charm,” Roman said as he squeezed him.

“Mm and the fact that I don’t have to be challenged intellectually,” Tej teased.

“Shut up,” Roman said playfully, squeezing his ass.

Tej happily kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tej talks to Ramsey about his new relationship with Roman. Then, he decides they need to have a heart-to-heart.

Tej and Roman were lying on Tej’s bed relaxing after sex. Tej was smoking a joint while Roman felt up his ass. He was still adjusting to Roman’s constant attention, but it did feel nice to be able to please someone so much by just being there. 

When Roman got hard, he pushed himself against Tej’s leg. Tej laughed as he looked over at him. “Already? You’re insatiable.”

“Is that bad?” Roman asked.

“Sorry, do you not know that word?” Tej teased. 

Roman rolled his eyes. “I mean it. I’m not tearing your ass up too much, am I?” He lightly ran his hands over Tej’s ass as he looked at him with concern.

“No, it feels good,” Tej assured him. “It’s just a weird feeling. Going from never being with a guy to suddenly getting dicked down constantly.” 

Roman spread Tej’s legs apart and lifted them up a little, then smiled down at him. “I can’t help it, babe. You’re so fucking sexy.”

Tej put out his joint, then grabbed a bottle of lubricant and tossed it at Roman. 

As Roman started lubing up his dick, he asked, “Do you think you’ve gotten used to it enough that I could fuck you harder this time?” He ran his hands over Tej’s body and said, “I think it’d feel good. I mean, girls like it.”

“Yeah, I’ll try it,” Tej told him. 

Roman grinned and kissed him excitedly as he pushed into him. He started fucking him harder. 

Tej groaned and arched his back. “Fuck, that does feel good.”

“Yeah, you like taking that dick?” Roman asked excitedly. He gripped Tej’s hips and said, “You’re so sexy.” 

Tej moaned and grabbed the bed frame. “Oh my God.”

Roman kept fucking him deeply. “God, baby, you look so good when you’re getting fucked,” he told him breathily. He ran his hand down Tej’s body and started stroking his cock while he fucked him.

“Mmm,” Tej said happily. He moaned loudly.

“I love hearing you moan,” Roman told him as he fucked him. 

“Jesus, Roman,” Tej shouted as he came. 

Roman pushed into him hard a couple more times before he came. He slowly pulled out, then rolled Tej onto his stomach. He slapped his ass hard a couple times. “That was so good,” he said. “I’m gonna take a nap.”

 

Tej was getting out of the shower when he heard the doorbell. He quickly dried himself off and threw some pants on before answering it.

“Oh, hey,” he said with surprise when he saw Ramsey. “What are you doing here?”

Ramsey frowned. “We made plans last week, remember? Is this a bad time?”

“Uh…” Tej shook his head. “No, not at all. I could actually use someone to talk to.” He couldn’t believe he and Roman had been fooling around for an entire week. He led Ramsey inside. “Have a seat. I’ll get some lemonade.”

He went into the kitchen and came back with two glasses of lemonade. He sat down next to her and drummed his fingers on his leg. He felt like she was giving him a weird look. He wondered if she could somehow sense how much sex he’d been having. 

“Uh, is something wrong?” 

“No, you just said that you could use someone to talk to, so I thought you’d start talking,” she said gently. 

“Oh yeah,” he said, laughing nervously. “Um.” He tried to think of where to start. “Do you have any bisexual friends?”

“I know a few bisexual women,” she said, furrowing her eyebrows. “But, if you’re about to ask whether I’ll have a threesome with you and one of my friends, you’re really getting ahead of yourself.”

He laughed and said, “No, no, I’m not. Um. So… you only know women, no guys?”

She looked at him thoughtfully. “No, I don’t have any male bisexual friends that I know of, but I don’t think there’s anything weird about it or embarrassing or anything like that.” 

He made a noncommittal grunt noise. 

Roman walked down the stairs, yawning and wearing just his underwear. He froze when he saw Ramsey. “Oh, uh. Hi. Hey. I was just, um, taking a nap at my friend’s house in the middle of the day. But, I’m gonna go now.” He went upstairs and got dressed. As he crossed back through the living room, he told Ramsey, “The only reason I was undressed before is that I get hot really easily when I’m sleeping. Um. It was nice seeing you. You look, uh, very hot as always.”

After Roman left, Tej stared at the floor silently. Finally, Ramsey gently asked, “So… you and Roman.”

“Yeah,” he murmured without looking at her. 

“Did it just happen today?”

He shook his head and said, “It’s been a week.” 

“Is it going well?” 

“I mean, I think so because I didn’t notice a week passed while we were chilling,” Tej said with a little laugh. 

Ramsey smiled, happy to see Tej laughing. “I’m glad to hear that. You seemed a bit like something is bothering you.”

Tej hesitated. “I don’t know. Sometimes the way he talks to me…”

Ramsey frowned and asked, “Do I have to kick his ass? Because I know he’s bigger than me, but I’m scrappy. I’ll take him down.”

Tej laughed. “No, no. He’s not saying anything bad, really. And I normally love dirty talk so I don’t know why it’s bothering me, but it’s just weird… feeling like he’s treating me like any random person he’s banging.”

“So, maybe it’s not what he’s saying as much as what he’s not saying,” Ramsey said gently. “Like, you have this romance that’s going well, but you miss your friend?”

Tej slowly nodded. “Shit. Yeah. That’s exactly it.”

“I’ve known guys who in the beginning we would have great conversations and they actually seemed interested in what I have to say and then once I put out that just went away,” she told him. “That is, unfortunately, something that does happen.” 

Tej stared down at the floor sadly.

“But, I’ve seen you and Roman together a lot and I can’t imagine you ever not being friends,” she said. “Maybe you need to talk to him about how you feel?”

He wrinkled up his nose with distaste. 

She rolled her eyes and playfully punched his arm. “Or be a stubborn man about it. Whatever seems like a better plan to you.”

 

 

That night, Tej knocked on Roman’s door. “Can I come in?”

Roman nodded and led Tej inside. He grabbed two beers and they sat down on the couch. 

As Roman opened the bottles, Tej said, “So, uh, I told Ramsey. I hope that doesn’t bother you too much. She just sort of figured it out when she saw you and then, to be honest, I wanted someone to talk to.”

“To brag about how great my dick is?” Roman asked with a little smirk.

Tej rolled his eyes, laughing a little. He turned serious and said, “Um, actually… we were talking about how since we got together I sort of feel like we’re not friends anymore. Like, you only talk to me with dirty talk or whatever.” He immediately felt uncomfortable and wished he hadn’t said anything.

Roman frowned. “Fuck, man. I know you’re right. I’m sorry.”

“It’s really okay,” Tej assured him.

“No, no, I know what you’re talking about,” Roman told him. “I think… it’s just sort of a weird situation. You know, going from friends to doing whatever we’re doing.”

“I thought I was the only one who felt weirded out about it,” Tej told him.

“Nah, man, it’s super weird,” Roman said with a laugh. “I think it was just easier for me to try and think of you like any other random person I’m sleeping with. Not let myself think about how it’s you.”

Tej nodded in understanding.

Roman squeezed his leg and said, “But, you are you. You’re special to me.”

They both sat there, feeling very uncomfortable. 

“It’s gonna take a long time to get used to having feelings and shit for each other, huh?” Tej asked.

“Yeah,” Roman said. “But, maybe it’d help to just hang out? Maybe play heads up and then watch a movie.”

Tej grinned and said, “Yeah, that sounds good.”

“And still fuck at the end of the night, right?” Roman asked. “I mean, that part is going well, right?”

Tej laughed and said, “Yeah, man, that part’s definitely going well.”


End file.
